


Advance Planning

by pipisafoat



Series: Jamieverse [9]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why haven't you proposed yet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advance Planning

"We need to talk," Brandi says as soon as the front door shuts.

Marshall raises an eyebrow at her. "We do?" He pokes Jamie in the stomach and grins at the giggles that ensue. "About what?"

"Why haven't you proposed yet?"

He freezes.

"She actually loves you, you know." Brandi sighs. "And I'm okay with it. Sometimes I get the feeling you guys don't want to get married because I never got my wedding. But that's a stupid idea."

"Okay," he says slowly.

"And I know she doesn't always go for the traditional romantic gestures--"

"But marriage still means something to her, yeah, I know." Marshall moves to tickling Jamie's feet, and the toddler kicks wildly at his hand. "And technically, I have proposed."

Brandi frowns. "Don't tell me she said no."

"No, no, she just, ah, hasn't seen it yet." He flushes and looks up at her. "Remember how I told you guys not to color on the last two sticky notes?"

"Really, Marshall?" She throws a pillow at his head. "You propose to my sister _via Post-It notes_ while she's _two thousand miles away_ , and you _don't tell me_?" Another pillow flies through the air. "Don't do that ever again! You _know_ I like to know these things!"

Marshall laughs and throws one of the pillows back at her. "Don't propose to Mary a second time without telling Brandi, check."

"And as soon as she says yes, I want to know!" She scoots closer and whacks him gently with the pillow.

"I'll be sure to put her on speaker when she calls," he promises, laughing as Jamie decides to try hitting his uncle with a pillow just like his mother.


End file.
